Reunion
by Kuchiki Jeanne
Summary: 'A heartwarming reunion with a special someone will really brighten your day.'


_**A/N:**__ I found this old shortie I wrote quite a while back as I was organizing my school files. I was convinced that I lost it before, and am now wondering how it ended up there all along. It's not quite polished, but since I feel lazy at the moment, I'll post it anyway._

_I wrote this right after the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc, not counting the Beast Swords part, so you could say that it's an alternate universe story of sorts._

* * *

><p>It had been a tiring day, as usual. Attending boring, mundane classes, absorbing various information that didn't make much sense... If it weren't for the fact that they enjoyed short "breaks" from school due to some hollow-slaying activity or whatnot, Kuchiki Rukia would already have died a second time out of having to experience day after day of this uneventful human life. And boy, was she glad that another one of those days was finally coming to an end.<p>

Settling into one of the futons stored in Ichigo's dark, cramped closet, Rukia, now donning Yuzu's yellow pajamas, flipped open her cell phone and navigated to the calendar, checking for any upcoming shinigami-related events for the month. There were none, save for the scheduled clean-up a.k.a. times assigned by Soul Society. Uninterestedly browsing through the said schedules, Rukia noticed that the current date was still highlighted in what seemed like golden yellow. Knowing that there was obviously nothing left to do for the day, she curiously read the note associated to it:

'Today's horoscope! A heartwarming reunion with a special someone will really brighten your day.'

Rukia wondered for a while at first how a daily horoscope entry managed to get mixed up with her schedule-filled cellphone calendar. Finally dismissing it as a prank, she disinterestedly proceeded to delete the note, but was stopped at the last moment by an almost inaudible gasp. The next thing she knew, she could feel short breaths tickling her neck.

Muttering Kon's name through clenched teeth, she turned to her right, ready to grab the unfortunate sneaking plushie by his soft head and throw him back out of the closet. But upon seeing the person (or thing) she thought she was about to kick out, she slowly put her left hand down, for what her eyes beheld was not a lion plushie, but a beautiful woman with long white hair and donning a white furisode kimono, staring back at her with an equally surprised look on her face, a faint red blush creeping up her cheeks.

Rukia's eyes widened as she slowly backed away. "You're... But how?... This is... I did not..." She started to stutter out of shock, not knowing what to say for the first time in a long while.

The woman in white began to speak hurriedly in defense of herself, while trying to regain her (almost lost) composure. "Please forgive me, Rukia-sama. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just looking at that device you are holding, and..." She turned away, slightly embarrassed, her words trailing off into silence.

Sighing, the petite girl folded the cell phone and placed it under a pillow. As she struggled to sit in an upright position, the woman tried to do the same, but was motioned to stop for fear that she might hit her head. After the quiet shifting of positions by the two ladies, Rukia proceeded to interrogate the "intruder".

"How did you manage to materialize into your spirit form, Sode no Shirayuki?" She asked curiously, finally calming down. This was the first thing she needed to know before asking what on earth her zanpakuto was doing in Ichigo's cabinet, although a part of her mind already knew why.

Sode no Shirayuki paused for a while, closing her eyes for about a few seconds before speaking again. "I think that even after Muramasa vanished and the rebellion was over, we retained the ability to materialize into spirits at our own will." Sode no Shirayuki paused for a moment, then gave her wielder a small smile. "Besides, I believe I mentioned before that I am free to do as I please."

"... Yes, you did mention that," Rukia sighed defeatedly, looking away from Sode no Shirayuki. Those were the same words her zanpakuto used to declare her freedom from shinigami control. Although Rukia could not exactly accept this at first, she somewhat realized Sode no Shirayuki's pain, causing her to ultimately give her zanpakuto powers up. Later came the pain and grief upon finding out that her beloved katana was killed. She regretted giving Sode no Shirayuki up, as this act of hers resulted into the latter's death. She thought it was too late. But now, seeing her zanpakuto's face, albeit greatly shadowed by the darkness in the cramped closet they were in, told her that it was not meant to be so, after all. The fact that everything was somewhat normal again filled Rukia's heart with relief.

"Is anything wrong, Rukia-sama?" Sode no Shirayuki's voice snapped Rukia out of her reverie. The person in question abruptly looked back, a look of slight surprise on her face at first.

"It's nothing, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia's features gradually softened as she said this, before eventually breaking into a small smile. "I'm just glad we're able to talk like this after... after that." Sode no Shirayuki nodded, knowing that her master didn't want to elaborate 'that' any longer. She did not even want to think about it herself, either. Instead, she gently held Rukia's hand, a ghost of a smile escaping her lips.

"I am, as well, Rukia-sama... I am, as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ And that's it. Now go ahead and click the review buttion._


End file.
